Marvel At Us
by Alpha19
Summary: Crossover with Marvel Universe with both universes have always been one. The Glee club discover they are all mutants and decide to become superheroes all while trying to figure out how something so unlikely as them all being mutants happened and how S.H.I.E.L.D is involved. Hopefully it sounds better than the summary.
1. Marvel At Us: Prologue

**So I decided to write Glee and Marvel together. In this fic Marvel and Glee exist in the same universe, so both are equally real. **

**Instead of doing what most people do where the cast have powers, fight for good and then have their memories erased, I decided they could start out as a group of mutant criminals/mercenaries.**

* * *

_17 years earlier_

Rachel sat expectantly by her communicator waiting for what Arthur had called "the biggest heist yet". As soon as the young woman's communicator began to beep she eagerly swiped it from her work table and activated the live video function of it. "Arthur, any news on the heist?" Rachel asked.

"Hello to you as well Rachel." Arthur said with a small smirk, "but yes, the client just gave me the details." Both people's communicators began to beep signalling another person was joining the conversation.

"You could have waited for us all to join the conversation guys." said Michael from his side of the video chat with Rachel noticing Noah was stood in the background both of them fresh from the training room judging by the thin layer of sweat that clung to their skin.

"Whatever, so what's the job this time?" asked Noah who was now toweling some of the sweat off of his torso.

"One minute then" Arthur said now looking through some papers he was holding. "a new Hydra recruit wants a good reputation boost and wants us to steal some information and schematics from the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier."

"That ain't gonna be an easy job." Mercedes said choosing this moment to show she had joined the conversation.

"I agree with Mercedes." Kurt stated, walking through a wall and into the video frame of Mercedes. "I assume that we are all meeting to make a plan?" Kurt asked.

"Correct." Arthur replied while he continued to shuffle through documents. "I'm going to tell the rest of the team about the heist and then we'll meet up to co-ordinate the job." He ended his video feed and everybody else did the same.

_1 week later_

The team were assembled around a long table in their headquarters. Rachel did a quick head count before nodding to herself and launching in to the plan, "Noah and Arthur, you two will be flying our jet to a suitable nearby location near the helicarrier. Then myself, Santana, Michael and Quinn will be the distraction team with me leading." She paused and looked at the people she mentioned who nodded in agreement to the plan. "Finn, Kurt, Tina, Brittany and Mercedes, you will be the main team with Finn leading." She paused again to look at her team again before nodding. "Everybody suit up, we leave in 10 minutes." The team nodded before they ran to their rooms to put their suits on before meeting before clambering into the jet.

Once everybody had climbed into the jet and strapped themselves in Arthur's voice came over the intercom, "E.T.A is 45 minutes. Remember the plan, distraction team goes in first, 5 minutes later the main team goes in, when you get the info radio me and I'll drop by to pick everybody up."

"What kind of security can we expect?" asked Quinn from next to Rachel.

"According to our information broker there will be approximately 300 armed guards at various places. It's our job to draw them away from the data room so the main team can obtain the information." Quinn nodded to herself now thinking how the team could best handle the amount of security.

Rachel spent the next 40 minutes instructing her distraction team on what their individual roles would be while Finn did the same with his team.

Arthur's voice came over the intercom interrupting Rachel mid sentence "Guy we're in range of the carrier."

Rachel grinned to herself, "Typhoon and Flare go!" Rachel ordered to Michael and Santana respectively using their code names in case their communications were being traced. Both nodded with Michael sprinting out of the jet and summoning an air current in the direction of the carrier while Santana seemed to ignite before flying after Michael leaving a trail of flames behind her.

Arthur quickly landed the jet and opened the door allowing Rachel and Quinn to leave as the helicarrier security door opened with a surge of armed soldiers each taking aim at anybody leaving the jet. Quinn quickly multiplied herself until she had 9 separate copies of herself each of which attacked a guard until only a few remained while Rachel began to hurl hard light discs from her hands hitting as many guards as she could. Within a minute of the attack both Santana and Michael landed taking out the few guards still fighting with a combination of fire and gusts.

"Main team go!" Rachel commanded as she selected a random route to go down.

"You heard her." Finn said to his team as he touched the side of the jet and allowed the metal to run up his arm until he became on organic copy of the jet's metal before he leaped out of the jet with the rest of his team in pursuit only to be met by a large locked gate. "Dammit," Finn exclaimed turning to Kurt, "you think you can open it?" Kurt looked up at the gate before nodding and running through the gate. A few moments passed before the gate slowly rose up and opened revealing Kurt who was surrounded by about ten S.H.I.E.L.D guards.

"Umbra, Screamer go!"Finn yelled to Tina and Mercedes as they both ran towards the center of the guard's circle. Mercedes let out a ear piercing scream causing two of the guards to be flung violently against the back wall, while Tina picked up her shadow and morphed into a sword, slashing wildly at any guard unfortunate to be within reach of her.

As soon as the guards were dead the group continued to head up to the control room although were stopped by a complex security door. Finn sighed and asked Brittany, "Chaos, you think you can open this?" Brittany looked at the door and smiled before she charged up her hands with red energy. Brittany threw the red energy at the door and the team looked in slight awe as the door began to change itself into small kitten which scurried off.

Finn nodded before calling Arthur on his communicator. "Tech, we're in the control room. What do we do?" ... "Tech, what do we do?" Finn repeated.

"I'm afraid you'll do nothing. Did you really think that you could cause us problems left, right and center without being noticed?" Yelled an imposing man with an eyepatch covering his left eye. "The other members of your team have already been detained and I'll gladly detain you as well."

"Who's the freaky dude?" Finn whispered to Mercedes.

The man glared at the team with his one visible eye. "I am Colonel Fury!" Fury all but yelled as radioed his team. "Team, Project Rehab is a go, all units get in position." Fury gave on last look at the team before fixing a gas mask over his mouth as the room began to flood with gas.

"Run!" Finn attempted to say as everything turned to black.

* * *

**Review please. So I went for something a little different than what I usually write. Please review even if you don't like it. I'm not sure when/if I'll update this it probably depends of how many people read/review it.**


	2. Marvel At Us: Powers Activate

**So I decided this takes place after season two nationals (Glee) and before House Of M (Marvel)**

* * *

_Modern day_

Artie sat in the Glee room waiting for the rest of the club to arrive so he could give them the photo album he printed out showing the landmarks of New York and photos from nationals. As it was the last Glee meeting of the year Mr Schue would probably be planning on reassuring the club that just because they lost nationals this year wouldn't mean they couldn't try again next year.

Kurt and Mercedes were the first to enter the room chatting about the latest fashion craze with Puck and Sam behind them. "I printed these off in A.V club!" Artie declared proudly waving around a handful of the photo albums. He handed Kurt an album with the front cover showing a picture of N.Y.A.D.A and took the rest of the albums out of his bag the cover's ranging from the Empire State Building to the Avenger's Mansion. The rest of the club, except Finn and Rachel, had soon entered and picked up albums at random before swapping for ones they liked.

"I should wear that dress more often." Santana practically purred as she flipped through the pages. Santana glanced up at the sound of Finn and Rachel entering, "Look who showed up" she sneered. "The horn dogs that lost us nationals." Everybody looked up to see Finn and Rachel slump into their seats both blushing slightly.

"Quiet down Santana." Mr Schue said as he walked in the room. "I don't know if you've all realized this but two years ago this club didn't exist and now you're beating the main competition from around the country. That's not just good it's amazing."

"I would have been more amazing if those two could wait one minute before they sucked face." Santana finished rolling her eyes.

Mr Schue raised his hands causing Santana to fall silent. "Remember, all you have to do is do better next year. You're not just a team; you're a family."

"Like the Teen Titans!" Sam cried out enthusiastically. "Or Justice League!"

"Don't be so lame." Puck mocked. "Pick somebody real. Like the X-Men. We're a family like the X-Men.

Artie settled back in his wheelchair and listened to the surrounding discussions, enjoying the pressure free practice. Rachel began singing another Broadway song that sounded the same as every other Broadway hit in Artie's opinion before the group sang Celebration before calling it a day and began to head home. "Mike, you still want a ride to yours?" Artie asked as Mike wheeled him to to his new van.

"Yeah, if it's still fine with you." Mike replied stopping at Artie's van as the latter pulled out his keys.

"Course it's fi - Is that Matt?" Artie said pointing towards the car park gate.

Mike looked where Artie was pointing before spotting Matt and yelling. "Matt! Matt get over here."

The man looked around before slowly stepping out as Artie realized his mistake. The man have been a dead ringer for Matt but only if Matt suddenly aged ten years. "Sorry." The man said. "Are you talking to me?" The man asked sheepishly.

"I..." Mike stammered out. "Sorry, you just look like somebody I knew."

The Matt-look-a-like smiled. "No problem." He said before quickly leaving the car park.

"That was weird." Mike stated still looking at Matt-look-a-like as he left.

"Really weird." Artie agreed. "Anyway you ready to go?" He asked as he ascended his van's lift to the driving seat.

_The next day_

"You got any plans for the summer?" Artie asked Puck as he was wheeled to his locker from his final lesson of the day.

"Gonna clean pools and see if Lauren lets me in those over sized pants of hers." Puck replied winking. "And Quinn wants me and her to see if we can convince Shelby to let us spend time with Beth. You?"

"Tina's at Asian Camp all summer so gaming marathon!" Artie laughed, stopping at his locker to empty it.

"Asian Camp?" Asked Puck in a confused voice as he attempted to open his locker. "What's the diff- the hell?" Artie looked up and quickly say why Puck was confused. Puck's attempts at opening his locker had definitely succeeded as he was now clutching his locker door which had been cleanly ripped from the rest of the locker. "Hinge must've broken." Puck said staring at the locker door.

"Hinge is still attached to the door." Artie pointed out. "And you've ripped off the bit the hinges were attached to."

"I...well...whatever I'm going home." Puck almost yelled before tossing the locker door on the floor and storming off.

Kurt left the school building as fast as could hoping to get to his car before any of the neanderthals from either sports team could see him. His hopes were quickly dashed when he noticed Scott Cooper, known in Kurt's mind as the harebrained hockey star. "Hummel!" Scott barked softly banging his hockey stick to one of his hands. "I'm getting sick of you spreading your gay around! Time to make it stop!" he yelled now advancing with his hockey stick raised. Kurt let out a yelp as the stick swung towards his face only to pass through it. Both boys paused in surprise of what happened before Scott attempted to strike again only for the stick to harmlessly pass through again.

"Hey!" The Finn's voice shouted from a small distance as he ran towards Scott.

Kurt quickly turned to Finn and yelled. "Don't worry!"

Finn ignored Kurt's suggestion and charged at Scott only to be hit in the face sending him tumbling into Kurt's car. Finn quickly rose back to his feet before pressing his hand to his head and checking for blood. He was stunned, slightly by the small amount of blood but mostly due to the fact that his hand seemed to be shifting to the same material of Kurt's car. Finn grinned to himself before striking Scott across the face knocking him unconscious. "You OK?" Finn asked turning to Kurt noting he had no injuries.

"I...yeah. I think you should drive though. I'll walk home." Kurt replied looking at the unconscious Scott.

"Why?" Finn asked shaking his hand in attempt to make the flesh return.

Kurt gave a tearful sigh before making his hand pass through his car. Finn nodded looking more confused than Kurt had ever seen him before.

* * *

**Read and review.**


End file.
